


You Don't Need Ten Reasons to Stay

by underscoredom



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fili Kili and Ori having implied feelings for each other, Slice of Life, and attempting to fit in one bed, but mostly them being there for each other, the one where they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/pseuds/underscoredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has a habit of crashing the night at Fili and Kili's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need Ten Reasons to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, sorry for that. Still, I hope you enjoy! Part of my headcanon of college students Fili, Kili and Ori.

It's three in the morning and Fili is silently mourning the fact he still has twenty pages to read for Philosophy and damn him for not doing this yesterday.

It's three o ten (and Fili knows because he keeps looking at his phone for the time) when Ori throws a pebble at his window.

Fili knows it's a pebble because a small pseudo pond of them have formed at the base of the tree just outside his window for this purpose. He knows it's Ori because the only person it could be would be Kili and he is currently asleep on Fili's (his! His brother hadn't even bothered to use his own bed!) bed.

Except--

Fili frowns, and not just because the words are blurring into a giant mess, but also because a pebble is only thrown once. Ori usually threw two pebbles because Ori is polite like that; if Fili doesn't open his window after his second throw, then he'd leave, assuming that Fili is already deep in slumber.

Fili draws back his curtains and opens his window. Ori is standing right below him but he isn't looking up, like he usually is. His head is bowed and he keeps wrangling his hands.

Fuck. Defintiely not good. Dori and Nori have become infamous in his and Kili's minds for their fights but rarely does Ori show how deeply affected he is by it.

The climb down feels too slow. The night is cool, the wind, in particular, is icy and sharp against his skin. Half way down, he realizes that perhaps he should have grabbed pants because a cotton shirt and boxers just aren't enough in this weather. But Ori looks like he needs the comfort more so he jumps from the lowest branch and tries not to stumble on the roots.

"Hey," he murmurs. He wipes his hands on his shirt before reaching out for Ori. He grips the back of Ori's neck and brings him close, so Ori can press his face against Fili's neck, as his other hand runs down his spine.

"Are you okay?" Fili asks, voice muffled where his lips are pressed against Ori's head.

Ori nods but he's still shaking, fingers clenching and unclenching. Fili takes his hands to stop Ori from wringing them, but says nothing. Fili and Kili have learned long ago to never press any issues regarding his brothers. They tried to, once. But all it achieved was Ori avoiding them for almost a month.

He feels Ori's mouth curve into a smile before he pull away. His eyes are dry, that's one good thing.

"Thank you," Ori whispers and shivers again, this time from the cold.

"Let's go up, more toasty in there," Fili suggests and they climb up the path that Kili had taught Ori.

Inside, Kili is seated on the bed, blankets surrounding him like a nest, matching the mess that is his bed hair. He squints at them as they enter. "About time, I've been freezing my ass off." Fili snorted.

"You're one to talk, seeing as you're hogging our blankets."

"That's cause you won't join me." Kili pouts but once Ori is distracted with taking off his scarf and gloves, Kili raises an eyebrow and tilts his head towards Ori. Fili shakes his head once and clicks his tongue. Kili nods and when Ori turns to look at him, he opens his arms.

"C'mere squirt," he tells Ori.

"Shut up," Ori says gamely, in reply to Kili's nickname. It's more affection now, as compared to eleven years ago, which is why Ori allows it now.

Ori easily complies and fits himself between Kili's arms. They fall back into bed in a mess of limbs and blankets, while Fili closes the window and returns to the table. He glares at his reading which, believe it or not, seems to glare back at him. He sighs in defeat and sinks in his seat. He knows he doesn't need to rush; Kili is there, they'll understand if he can't join them immediately.

Fili works through five pages with Kili and Ori's hushed voice as background noise. He hears snippets of Kili humming, mixed with Ori's laughter. Fili himself bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from joining in with Ori. He and Kili aren't known for being great (or even decent, for that matter) singers, Kili more so. Right now Kili manages to sound off key, although Fili is sure he's messing it up for the sake of amusing Ori.

Two pages later and Kili and Ori have grown quiet, save for Kili's snores. Fili peers over his shoulder. Kili is on his side, an arm and leg thrown over Ori, who is on his back, trapping him in black. Making an easy decision, Fili grabs his reading and moves to the bed to join them. The remaining space is small but he manages to fit himself on Ori's other side. He stays seated, resting his back against the headboard and his feet tucked beside Ori's knees.

"Fili."

Fili looks awat from his reading, locking eyes with Ori.

"Sorry. I-- I didn't realize you were busy."

Fili laughs at that but covers his mouth when Kili grunts, turning his head face down on the pillow.

"Are you going to apologize every time? We're college students, when aren't we busy?"

Ori murmurs his agreement and closes his eyes. Fili tries to finish his reading but after two pages and reading the same sentence again and again, he has deemed it a hopeless case. Carefully, he places his reading on the bedside table.

"Ori?"

"Hmm?" Ori keeps his eyes closed and Fili isn't sure if he's grateful or not for that. On one hand, he is sure he wouldn't be saying this if Ori had looked back. On the other hand, he wants Ori to see how serious he is about this.

"You know you're always welcome here, right? Whether it's because you can't stay at your home or you need someone to talk to or whatever."

Ori says quiet long enough that Fili thinks he's fallen asleep. But then he wriggles one arm free from Kili's grasp and blindly reaches out. He ends up grasping Fili's foot. Fili squirms out of instinct, his feet being particularly ticklish. Ori doesn't mind though, and pats the top of his toes instead.

"I know," he says softly. Fili smiles.

"Good. Bed time now."

Fili runs his fingers along Ori's forehead, smoothing out the creases his eyebrows have formed. It's something Ori had done to him once, when he had been feeling stupidly restless. Sure enough, it is enough Ori falls asleep, head leaning against Fili. Fili closes his eyes and keeps tracing invisible lines, writing invisible words. He thinks it's too early to say those things Not to mention possibly fucked up, considering that Kili is a part of this situation.

When Thorin wakes them up in the morning (with nothing more but a raised eyebrow and an angry grunt about a phonecall from Dori), Fili is laying awkwardly above Ori and Kili. His head is pressed against the top of Kili's. His body aches, his neck hurts and Kili manages to headbutt him as he gets up but when he moves to stand, Ori tightens his hold on him. It is the first time he notices their entwined fingers. He squeezes back and places a kiss on his forehead, thinking that the time for confessions will come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you've noticed/if this will be an issue but it may seem like there are details I didn't elaborate on. And if it comes off as that then, yes, I may have done that on purpose because 1) this is just a snippet of the bigger picture so I tried to write it as if the other details/back stories have already been explained/read (if that makes sense??) 2) if I explained every back story I might end up going off topic and with a couple thousand more words.


End file.
